Cyrus (Pokemon Anime)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Cyrus from the anime series. The mainstream version can be found here: Cyrus. Cyrus (Japanese: アカギ Akagi) is the main antagonist of the Diamond and Pearl Pokemon anime. He appears in the Pokemon anime as a rich businessman who owns many libraries in Sinnoh and who is later revealed to be the boss of Team Galactic. He is voiced by Kenta Miyake in the original Japanese language version of the Pokemon anime and by Sean Schemmel in the English-language dubbed version of the Pokemon anime. History He is first seen in the episode Losing Its Lustrous!, ''visiting the Celestic Town Historical Research Center after having already stolen the Adamant Orb from its Eterna City police escort. He discovers that Ash and Dawn have seen Azelf and Mesprit when the two tell of their encounters with the mysterious Pokémon at Lake Verity and Lake Valor, which apparently intrigues him. He then suggests that they take a look at the Lustrous Orb. As Team Galactic invade the area, Ash and co. attempt to move the orb to safety, but it is stolen by Team Rocket. Team Galactic recovers the orb and bring it to their headquarters with the other one. Cyrus is then revealed to be the boss. He returned in ''Saving The World From Ruins, where he was seen in Team Galactic's headquarters alongside Saturn and Jupiter as well as Charon, coordinating Mars' mission on Iron Island to find the location of Spear Pillar by using a beam launched with the Spear Key. However, Mars's machine was destroyed when the scan had reached only 60%, presumably ruining their mission. But despite this, Cyrus did not appear to be discouraged. After Spear Pillar was finally located by Saturn and Charon, Cyrus also appeared in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where he hired J to capture Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. In The Battle Finale of Legend!, he arrived at Spear Pillar with Mars, Saturn, and Charon. When he took control of Dialga and Palkia with the red chain, his new universe was finally created. His intent was to rule this world as his own while having Dialga and Palkia destroy the earth and everyone on it, including his own team. After a brief battle, Ash and co. destroyed the rings that controlled Dialga and Palkia, and the portal to Cyrus's world began to fade. He stepped into it just before it disappeared, the dimension fading to a small orb of light, but Dialga and Palkia went on a rampage and destroyed Cyrus' universe, apparently killing him. Personality Cyrus was originally shown as being a very polite and affable businessman who seemed to get along well with other people. However, this was actually a mask to cover up his true personality. Cyrus was actually a ruthless man who was hellbent on destroying the current universe and replacing it with his own to the point that he wanted to be the only one from the original who inhabited it. He had no qualms about attempting to kill anyone who came between him and his goals, and he was shown as taking sadistic delight in his crimes. Cyrus was also a hypocrite. While he preaches on creating a world where there isn't any emotion, he is known to go through a few fits of rage when his plans start to unravel, and he also expressed amusement at the idea of having Iron Island destroyed along with all of its inhabitants. Trivia * Unlike his video game counterpart, this version of Cyrus doesn't have a Freudian excuse, and is just shown as ultimately being out for himself. Gallery Saturn and Cyrus..jpg Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Cyrus and Lake Guardians..jpg Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Psychopath Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Nihilists Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Gaolers Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains